Who Knew
by RedxPoison
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS! All Lily wants is to be happy. But with her best friend avoiding her, and James bothering her more than ever, how will that ever happen?


Dawn. It brushed over the Hogwarts grounds briskly, pressing against the cold stone of the castle. A thick layer of dew caked the top of the grass, gripping onto it as a child would grip onto their mother.

A boy of sixteen years sat beside the lake, staring at the water closely, as if it were to jump out at him at any moment. His dark, shoulder-length hair framed his pale face. A small frown was drawn across his lips, and it was obvious that he was lost in thought.

The boy heard someone approach him. Immediately, he drew his wand from the pocket of his robes, and whipped around to face the intruder of his solitude.

"Chill, Sev," said Lily Evans coolly. "It's just me."

The boy titled as "Sev" lowered his wand, growling. Turning back to face the lake, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

He heard Lily shrug. "I decided I want to make my prefect rounds in the morning, before breakfast. Lupin and I decided he'd take inside the castle, and I'd take outside." She shuffled her feet slightly. "At least during autumn and spring, anyway. I doubt people would be out here at six AM during a blizzard." Chuckling nervously, she took a step closer to him. "May I sit next to you?"

"No," Sev muttered.

Lily sighed and sat next to him anyway. "What's wrong, Sev? I was trying to talk to you after dinner last night, but you wouldn't even look at me…"

"You sat with Potter and crew on the train. You ditched _me_ for _them_."

Lily looked taken aback at this. Furrowing her eyebrows, she glared at the blades of grass tickling her feet. "It was only because I needed to discuss prefect tactics with Lupin! And then after I tried to leave, but Potter blocked the door." She growled. "I had to listen to him go on about how many pranks him and Black plan on pulling this year. I really wanted to sit with you."

"And did you tell him that you wanted to sit with me?"

"Oh, uh… Well, yeah."

"What'd Potter and Black have to say about that?"

"…Nothing." Lily blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

"You're lying," Sev whispered. "What'd he say, really?"

Lily seemed to have stared at him for the longest time. Eventually, she sighed once more and laid her chin on her curled-up knees. "He… insulted you. He said I shouldn't hang out with such a… jerk."

"He said more than that, didn't he." Sev made it out to be more of a statement, than a question.

"Yeah, he did."

Suddenly, Sev jumped up from his spot. Lily stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Sev?"

"I don't get why you feel the need to protect me, Lily. I can very well handle them myself!" He snapped. "What did he _really_, say?"

"'What if he actually _touches_ you, Evans? Snivellus will get a whole layer of grease on that lovely body of yours!'" She quoted, trying to impersonate Potter as best as she could.

Sev clutched his heart mockingly. "Oy, Lily! That's _horrible_!" He said sarcastically. "How could my ears even _stand_ to hear something like that?"

Lily frowned and stood up also. "Okay, so I know there are worse insults out there. But it still upset me when I heard it."

"I'm touched."

"Just please forgive me, Sev. I really am sorry."

Sev meant to only glance at her expression to see if she really meant her apology. But he got captured into her green-eyed gaze, and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Was it possible someone's eyes could be so… _Beautiful_?

"You're forgiven," Sev mumbled, finally able to tear his gaze away from her eyes.

It was only seconds later when Sev was caught off guard once again. Lily hugged him tightly, her grip as strong as the best body-binding charm, but also gentle, and sweet. Sev had no choice but to hug her back.

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "Friends?"

"Friends." Sev agreed. Of course, he didn't let on that he'd like to be _more_ than friends.

"Good," she replied, finally letting go of him. "I better go finish my prefect rounds, to make sure no ones out here…" her eyes widened as she realized Sev was actually where he wasn't supposed to be. "And why are _you_ out here, Sev?"

"I couldn't sleep," he confirmed. It was true, for thoughts of the girl just before him kept seeping into his mind. "I've been out here since three."

Lily's eyes widened. "Jeez!" Quickly, she walked behind him and gave him a gentle push towards the castle. "Get some sleep before breakfast, alright? You don't want to be tired for your first day of your N.E.W.T. classes!" Grabbing onto his shoulders gently, she stood on the tips of her toes and muttered into his ear, "I'll let you go, for now. I won't inform any of the teachers… Yet. So stay off grounds until a normal hour, will you?"

Sev smirked. "Are you forgetting that I'm a prefect, too?"

"So?"

"I could've been out here doing rounds, too, you know."

They both laughed momentarily.

"I guess you're right. Sorry."

"It's alright, Lily." Sev replied, yawning. "I am gonna go ahead and get some sleep, though. See ya later."

"See you," Lily replied as she watched him starting to head towards the castle, away from her.

* * *

The fire in the common room crackled wickedly, swirling about the brick that surrounded it. Lily laid on the floor a mere couple feet away, watching the flames lustfully lick the wood beneath it, which never seemed to burn. Sighing, she closed her eyes. 

"Oy, she's _right there_, Prongs."

"I see that. But is she _dead_?"

"I don't know! Why don't _you_ go check?"

"But- I- Ah, Wormtail! Good morning! Why don't you go see is Evans is dead?"

Lily heard a cry, and she grunted. Opening her eyes, she saw Peter Pettigrew standing in front of the fire, staring down at her. He blinked, before walking off.

"She's uh, alive." She heard him say.

"Lovely!" The egotistic voice that could only belong to James Potter said loudly. "Good morning, Evans!"

Lily growled as she heard James sit down next to her, stretching his legs out. She flinched as her started to stroke her hair. "How are you, darling?"

"Fine. Yourself?" She seethed, sitting up. She was about to scoot away, when Sirius Black came around to her other side and squished her against James. She glared at both of them.

"I'm very good, very good indeed. Aren't you, Padfoot?"

"Oh, yes indeed." Sirius replied, grinning. "Especially since a new year means new pranks! Isn't that right, Prongs?"

"Sure is, Padfoot!" James claimed, scooting close to Lily. She couldn't help but notice he smelled a bit like spice. _Too _much spice… She scrunched her nose up.

"What do you think our classes will be, this year?" Sirius asked casually. He, also, smelled like too much spice.

"Well, since both of us want to be Aurors, I'm sure we'll have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, right?"

"You… You two want to be Aurors?" Lily asked slowly, her face draining of color.

"Oh, of course! Maybe we can help with those random killings that have been occurring!" Sirius explained.

"Potter, do you really think they'll let you into those classes with your grades as low as they are? Same for you, Black," she hissed.

"Actually, Lily-kins," Sirius began. "We both got the O.W.L.s we needed for every one of those classes! Oh, and please call us James and Sirius." He winked. "Black is my father."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, _James and Sirius_. We'll see what Professor McGonagall has to say about this at breakfast."

"Oy!" James grabbed onto Lily's arm softly and stood up, taking her with him. "I'm hungry. Wanna go, you two?"

"But of course, Prongs." Sirius said after he got off the floor. "Come on, Pettigrew, we'll let Moony sleep in."

They glanced around the common room, seeing that Peter was nowhere to be found. Both Sirius and James shrugged, tried to pull Lily toward the portrait. But she stopped, glaring at both of them once more.

"I'm waiting for Samantha," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Samantha was Lily's best female friend, who was also in Gryffindor.

"Sammy will come down when she's ready, like Moony, alright? You're coming with us." Sirius claimed.

Lily wasn't able to think of another excuse. Sighing, she gave in and walked out of the common room with them.

"So, what do _you_ want to be, Lily?" James asked.

"An… an Auror." She muttered, looking down. She accidentally bumped into Sirius, and pressed her nose into his shoulder. "Oh, sorry! I wasn't looking where I was- W_hat the hell are you two wearing?_" She asked, finally, as she caught another whiff of the spicy scent.

They both glanced at her innocently and said, "Robes."

"Well, duh." She snorted. "I mean that awful _scent_."

"You don't like it?" James frowned. "But I put an extra coat on just for you, Evans!"

"It's… _Cologne._" Lily sighed. "It smells disgusting, James." Glancing down at his robes for the first time, she saw a medium-sized bulge in his pocket. Reaching in it (James, of course, shouted at this, while Sirius smirked), she pulled out a bottle with a spray-nozzle on top.

**Spicy Rush**

**The perfect cologne for wizards!**

**Witches will surely love this scent on you!**

**It will surely be a satisfaction for you, **_**and**_** your witch-**

**Guaranteed!**

"Oh my god," Lily said as soon as she finished reading the label. "You _believe_ this crap?"

"It really does work!" James said happily. "Lauren Reynolds started flirting with Sirius last night at dinner when he put some on. So of_ course_ I had to try some!"

"If it works," She said, raising an eyebrow. "Then how come _I_ hate it?"

Sirius took the bottle from her, and tapped the back label with his wand. Giving it back to her, Lily saw it said:

**Warning!:**

**Not for wizards 3, or younger. **

**Do not get in eyes. **

**Will not give Lily Potter her satisfaction.**

"Oh, right," Lily rolled her eyes. "Reynolds was just flirting with you because you're ho…" She bit her lip, forcing herself not to say it. "…_Attractive_."

Sirius smirked and laughed. James, Lily saw, forced himself to chuckle slightly, and instantly reached up to ruffle his already-messy hair.

"Well, whatever," Lily said. "This stuff is stupid." With that, she walked over to the side of the staircase and made sure no one was below her before dropping the bottle, and letting it crash to the ground.

"NO!" Sirius and James both yelled, running over to the railing and getting their wands out in hope of saving it. But alas, before they thought of a good spell to use, it was already seeping into the floor.

"Quick!" Sirius yelled as him and James both bolted down the stairs.

"_Reparo!_" They both shrieked at the bottle and the liquid.

Lily watched, clearly entertained, as they started to swear, since they were only able to save a small amount. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs to where they were.

"It'll be alright, Sirius!" James rushed. "We'll send an owl out to get some more!"

"Good idea!" Sirius agreed as they both stood up and glared at Lily, who was now right next to them.

"I only forgive you because you think I'm attractive," Sirius said.

"_I_ only forgive you because I think _you're_ attractive," James chimed to Lily.

Lily snorted and walked past them. "You two are pathetic."

For the rest of the way to the Great Hall, James and Sirius talked about how they'd use the rest of the cologne wisely, and if they were lucky, they could get some more by the end of the week.

"Alright. I'll just use one dose a day, now," Sirius said calmly. "That should last long enough, until the next bottle comes."

"What about me?" James whined.

"_You_ don't need it, Prongs," Sirius sighed in a you-should-know-that tone. "If Lily doesn't like it now, she never will."

"I want _other_ girls to be attracted to me too, you know," James said as he took a seat right next to Lily. "Remember that girl at that muggle bar we went to a couple weeks ago? I had some of that stuff on, and she _loved_ it."

"Has it ever occurred to you," Lily said quietly. "That a girl might like how you smell _naturally_, and girls think personality is important, also? I mean, if a guy was attractive -like you, Sirius- and had the brains of a squirrel –like James- then they probably wouldn't like them that much."

"Oh, thanks," James muttered sarcastically, stabbing his eggs with a fork.

"You're welcome." Lily took a sip of her Pumpkin juice. "But really, I'm sure both of you smell great without it."

"Really?" They both beamed.

"Really," Lily confirmed as a 7th year Ravenclaw passed their table.

"Oh, hey, Sirius," She said, giggling. "And James. How _are_ you guys?"

"We're great, Melanie. What about you?" Sirius said, smirking. The two boys turned around and face Melanie, who had boobs the size of Asia.

"I'm good," She smiled. "I had a nice summer… Well, you two later." Winking, she trotted off.

"What a hussy," Lily muttered to herself as the two boys started whispering things Lily didn't want to hear about Melanie.

Eventually, the trio was joined by Peter, Remus, and Samantha, and they all talked casually together. Although Lily, despite that she was in the middle of them all, did not say anything after telling the new arrivals good morning.

Halfway into breakfast, Lily saw Severus hurry into the Great Hall, and quickly make his way to the Slytherin table. She smiled at him, but he didn't appear to notice.

A certain black-haired boy to her right did, however.

"Why are you smiling at _Snivellus_?" James asked her, after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm friends with him, thank you," Lily snapped.

"Oh yeah?" He gave her a sour look. "It seems like you two are more than friends, if you ask me."

"Well, that's all we are, Potter, nothing more."

"Remus saw you two hugging, this morning. He wanted to ask if you were okay doing your rounds alone, but when he got outside…" James looked at his plate, and stared at it sadly as he saw he had no more food to stab.

"Severus was angry with me for not being able to sit with him, sowe made up, I hugged him."

James grinned. "Does that mean if you piss me off somehow, you'll hug me as an apology?"

"Keep dreaming, Potter." Lily said as she saw Professor McGonagall start to go around the Gryffindor table to give everyone their schedules.

With only two minutes left to spare of their breakfast, the six of them all compared schedules, seeing what they had together.

"Hey, Lily! You and I have Herbology at the same time!" Samantha said excitedly.

"Hey, Sir and I have the same exact schedule!" James cheered.

"Of course you do," Lily spat. "You're taking the same classes."

They both shrugged before James grabbed Lily's schedule out of her hands and examined it.

"It seems we have the same classes except you with Herbology, and me with Muggle Studies." He grinned. "I have my best friend and my girl in all of my classes!" He said loudly, even though the comment was towards himself.

"I'm not your girl." Lily muttered before standing up. "C'mon, you two birdbrains. We have Double Potions, first."

The three of them walked to Double Potions together, with James and Sirius laughing the entire time because Sirius had just tripped anf fell over as soon as he got out of the Great Hall. Occasionally, the both of them would act out the moment, which made them laugh even more. When they fianlly got to the room, they saw one other Gryffindor, a four Ravenclaws and three Hufflepuffs, and eight Slytherins. One of them was Severus.

"Hey, you guys!" Professor Slughorn boomed as soon as he opened the door. "Good to see all of you!"

Most students replied to him in a couple of sentences before shuffling into the room. Sirius and James made their way to table in the middle, while Lily followed Severus to the front.

"Hey, Sev," she said to him casually as he took his seat. "Can I sit next to you?" She asked.

The Slytherins, most of which had taken their seats already, burst out laughing.

"Go away, Mudblood!" One of them yelled at her, still laughing.

"Hey!" Professor Slughorn yelled half-heartedly. "No words like that in my class room, you guys."

"Excuse me," A voice sneered in her ear. "You're in the way of my seat."

Lily glanced behind her to see Bellatrix Black leering at her. She stepped aside, thinking Bella would just walk right past, but instead she sat next to Severus.

"Oh, okay," Lily muttered stupidly as she walked away from the Slytherins, looking around to see if there was an empty seat near any friendly-looking faces. Much to her despair, the only empty seats were some ones in back, which were looking lonely.

As she started to walk towards them, she heard a sickening thud and Sirius cry out. Looking over at where he, James, and two other Gryffindors sat, she saw the handsome male was on the ground, rubbing his arm.

"Jesus, Prongs! Talk about _harsh_. I would've gladly given my seat up, anyway..."

James ignored Sirius and smiled hopefully, patting the now-empty seat next to him.

Sighing, Lily dragged her feet over to him and sat down.

"Thanks, James," she said quietly.

"No problem," he replied, watching as Sirius tried to get the two other Gryffindors to move, so he could sit there. Eventually they did, and he sat across the Lily, sticking his tongue out childishly at James, for pushing him.

The class seemed to go rather slowly. For Lily, at least, who kept getting distracted from her _Draught of Living Death,_ since she kept glancing at Severus. He was bent over his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_, rolling his eyes at it every now and then

By the end, everyone's potion seemed to be messed up in some way, or just not done. All except Severus, who was finished, and looked proud of his work.

"Good job, Severus!" Professor Slughorn said, patting him on the back. "Careful, now, you might end up replacing me!" He laughed at his own joke, and dismissed the class.

"Congrats, Sev!" Lily exclaimed, running up to him as he started to walk out of the room. Other Slytherins congratulated him, and he replied by giving them a small thanks. He ignored Lily's remark, however.

"Hey! Sev!" She tried again, thinking maybe he didn't hear her. He, once again ignored her.

After a couple more times, Bella, who was on the outside of the crowd of Slytherins, finally whirled around and said, "Will you just fucking _shut up_, you damn Mudblood? Leave him alone!"

Lily stopped walking and stared at the group of Slytherins. Bella seemed satisfied by this reaction and turned her head back to the group.

"Lily!" She heard Sirius and James call behind her. But she didn't turn. Instead, she tapped Bella on the shoulder.

"_What_, Mudblood?" Bella asked, obviously annoyed.

"There are ways Mudbloods like to harm people," Lily began simply. "You see, we _Mudbloods_ don't need magic."

The Slytherins stopped talking and stared at Lily. James and Sirius lurked closer, wanting to see what was going on.

"What are you playing at, Mud-?" Bella started.

But she didn't finish, because Lily had slammed her fist, as hard as she could, into her jaw.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know... That's a sucky way to end a first chapter. But please continue reading, if you like it. And if you don't... Thanks for reading, anyway. 


End file.
